1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition and, more particularly, to a herbal composition for wound healing. The present invention further relates to a method for wound healing by administrating the herbal composition to a target in need.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wounds comprising crush wounds, cuts, incisions, squeeze wounds, stab wounds or wounds due to surgery, plastic surgery or chronic disease have demands of wound healing. In particular, wounds with large area on body surface incur a huge time and cost in medical care, further impair mobility and diminish quality of life of victims.
Normal wound healing is divided into four sequential, yet overlapping, phases including hemostatic phase, inflammatory phase, proliferative phase and remolding phase. In the early period of wound healing, several factors, such as inflammation caused by wound infection, surface humidity, vertilativity of wound are important for improving wound healing.
Collagen is usually used as an active substance in a conventional composition for wound healing. Collagen is an intrinsic ingredient of organisms with advantages of excellent biocompatibility, biodegradability and low immunity. However, collagen has limited anti-inflammation ability. Moreover, collagen from animal tissues is associated with a great risk of disease transmission. In contrast, collagen manufactured by genetic engineering provides an excellent safety profile concerning the risk of disease transmission, but has a bottleneck lying in difficulties in obtaining collagens with natural structure, thereby increasing cost of the conventional composition for wound healing.